Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.4
Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.4 (キャラクタードラマCD ペルソナ3 Vol.4) is a Persona 3 drama CD. Release Date *'Japan': May 21, 2008 Plot Set during Obon, the SEES members have been signed up for extra classes by Mitsuru Kirijo. Junpei Iori feels let down that he won't be able to make memories for the summer, but Yukari Takeba is more agitated with Mitsuru's attitude and her need to take charge of everything. After a lecture with Mr. Edogawa, they run into Hidetoshi Odagiri, who asks the protagonist for help due to concerns that people may sneak in at night. Chihiro Fushimi explains that while on the way to school she overheard two boys talking about making a trial of courage in the school to attract girls. Mitsuru overhears this plan and tells Odagiri to let the security officers of the school take care of it. However, that evening, she prepares to go and check on things at the school. Yukari finally snaps, telling her not to take so much responsibility onto herself and rely on them more. It's then that Chihiro calls Mitsuru, telling her that Odagiri has taken things into his own hands and is chasing down two offenders. The protagonist, Junpei, and Yukari volunteer to come with her, with Fuuka Yamagishi supporting from the dormitory. After arriving at the school, they make quick work of apprehending the trespassers, scaring them off by mentioning the possibility of calling the police. The two complain about it on their way home and Chihiro overhears this. Worried about what might have caused police involvement, she rushes to the school. There, Mitsuru is explaining the only reason she came was to stop Odagiri. A tearful Fushimi tells them to stop taking some much on by themselves. Satisfied that things have been wrapped up, Mitsuru calls the security officer on duty to keep an eye out and discovers he's not picking up. It's then that Yukari notices a ghostly figure in one of the school's windows. As others see it moving, she grows more nervous. Mitsuru, Junpei, and the protagonist go to see the cause of this. Following ghostly moans, they enter the men's restroom and notice that one of the stalls is glowing. They knock, but Edogawa appears behind them, saying he's here to check on the security officer. The glow appears to be an effect of the medicine Edogawa gave the officer to give him more energy. The situation resolved, Odagiri volunteers to walk Chihiro back to her room before she can ask the protagonist. On the way home, Mitsuru offers the use of her shower to Yukari and the two of them make up. Still at the school, Edogawa muses that the glow coming from the man shouldn't have been bright enough to see outside of the stall. A ghostly noise sounds and he thanks the seven mysteries of the school for their hard work at keeping Obon spooky. The CD comes to a close with Chihiro and Mitsuru talking about the school exchanges, where the subject of Mitsuru's graduation comes up. Mitsuru encourages Chihiro to run for president after she's gone. Cast This drama CD marks the first release with these characters receiving voice work: *'Mr. Edogawa': Michio Nakao *'Hidetoshi Odagiri': Category:Persona 3